Azul y Gris
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: Azul era el color que necesitaba, Más Azul en el Cielo de Inglaterra que Siempre Lucia tan Encapotado, La humedad la Ahogaba, Azul, Lo Queria, Pero el cielo era solo una excusa, Era el de los Ojos de Will el azul que ella quería, Más Gris, Gris era todo lo que encontraba, Gris en el cielo, Gris en su apellido y gris en Jem, Porque solo Gris era el color que podía permitirse tener.


**Azul y Gris**

El cielo estaba encapotado, Tessa lo odiaba.

Siempre, La constante lluvia de Inglaterra, Como si quisiese sofocarla con tanta humedad, con tanta agua, con tanto gris…

Sus manos temblaron ante el pensamiento de la palabra y la Hermosa pieza de Jade que descansaba en su cuello junto al hermoso ángel mecánico pareció pesar 10 kilos más de lo normal, Como si intentase con ello hacerla bajar la mirada del cielo, Como si intentase doblegarla, y funcionaba, La mayoría del tiempo al menos.

Luego estaba la otra, En la que se sentía atrapada, aterrada por segundos, pero no había nadie a quien culpar, nadie excepto a ella misma, Y, de hecho, no había siquiera propósito de culpar a nadie, porque aquello no era cuestión de culpa, era cuestión de gozo.

_Era su matrimonio._

Con el hombre perfecto, Con el buen Jem Carstairs, Con el más benevolente cazador de sombras que la tierra hubiese visto alguna vez, Jem todo luz, todo calidez, todo plata, Su cabello, sus ojos, su piel, Plata, Gris, Grisáceo.

Y todo se lo recordaba, incluso ella misma se recordaba a Jem.

Theressa Grey.

Grey, Gris, ¿Que más daba?

Jem, Oh Jem, El buen Jem, Ese Jem que ahora iba caminando por el Instituto con una Permanente Sonrisa en su Rostro, Su felicidad era increíblemente contagiosa, salía por sus poros e inundaba a Tessa, Ella reía de dicha con él, reía por tenerlo, y lo reverenciaba, ella se había prometido hacerlo feliz cada día de vida que le quedaba.

A su lado, Como su esposa.

Pero ese era el problema con Tessa, Ella era como un Espejo con Aquellos dos Hombres a los que tanto Amaba, A los que le debía tanto de ella.

Su felicidad junto a Jem solo podía aumentar, Jamás decaer, él la limpiaba, La purificaba, y la encerraba en una burbuja de felicidad de la que no quería salir, Era simplemente demasiado hermoso el imaginar una vida junto a él, hacia sus ojos lagrimeasen de pura gloria, el futuro, una vida de dicha, de luz. Su mano siempre la hacía sentir segura, Solida, A salvo, junto a él, Ella era completa y relucientemente Feliz.

Porque Jem era simple, Como el Aire, Como Respirar, Estar a su lado era probablemente una de las mejores cosas que alguna vez podrían haberle pasado en la vida, y no estaba segura del todo de merecerlo, pero allí estaba, por muy alocado que sonase, era _su prometido._

_De ella._

Reflejar su dicha era increíblemente Fácil y la hacía feliz casi todos los días.

_Hasta que se tropezaba con William._

Ante el mero pensamiento de su nombre las piernas de Tessa temblaron, se alejó de la ventana y tomo asiento en uno de los catres junto a la Majestuosa cama de su habitación, sus manos tomaron como prisioneros pequeñas porciones de vestido, lo arrugaría, pero no le importaba, su pecho se estremecía de dolor, de anhelo…

_Oh Will, Su Will._

Will no era fácil, Will era como un desastre Natural, llevándose todo a su paso, conciso, El no tanteaba como Jem, El no Dudaba, Él iba por lo que quería y lo tomaba, con una mirada que prometía muerte a todo aquel que intentase negárselo, Will no la hacía sentir pura ni sublime, ni cálida, Will la hacía sentir _viva, _ardiendo, furiosa, llena de lava hirviendo, como un volcán, Will era arrebatador, Hacia que su corazón quisiese escaparse por su garganta y que sus piernas fallasen ante el simple pensamiento de su nombre.

Hacía que ella no pudiese encontrar palabras coherentes en ningún espacio cercano a Él, Hacia que ella no tuviese ojos para nada más que para su rostro, la mataba y la hacía sentir más viva de lo que nunca estaría, solo estando en la misma habitación, solo con su presencia.

_Pero en su ausencia._

En su ausencia era incluso peor, en su ausencia era desgarrador, la cortaba a pedazos en una incesante agonía, su pecho se sentía como si su corazón —o la mitad de él al menos— quisiese abrirse paso hasta el exterior cavando burdamente.

La felicidad de Jem era Fácil de reflejar, como respirar.

Pero la Desesperación y el Anhelo de Will Era algo que la tocaba, quisiese reflejarlo o no.

Ella casi siempre era feliz, junto a Jem, Su hombre, llena de dicha y gloria, Pero solo bastaba con una mirada Will, un segundo del Azul Eléctrico de sus Ojos, un Segundo de su tristeza, un segundo del anhelo que Tessa no necesitaba tomar de él, ella misma tenía todo eso dentro de ella, un Segundo de él, De William

Y su Día era un infierno.

Tan solo con una mirada de azul Tessa recordaba cuanto lo había extrañado, la burbuja explotaba ante sus ojos, y el gris la ahogaba, era el azul lo que ansiaba, era el azul lo que ella jamás podría tener, Azul, Azul eléctrico y Líquido.

Azul Will, El azul que Amaba con tanto Dolor.

Pero era el gris todo lo que podía tener, Porque era al buen Jem al que le debía su cuerpo y su alma.

Cerró los ojos y se sintió mareada, sus mejillas estaban mojadas, ni siquiera había recordado comenzar a llorar, tomó su ángel entre sus manos, y se vio en el reflejo dorado de este, Estaba desecha, con sus ojos enrojecidos.

Sus ojos Grises.

Como el Cielo, Como su apellido, Como Jem.

_Will, Oh, Will_

—Si no hay nadie en el mundo a quien le importas…¿Realmente existes?—Susurró a la nada.

_Will, Lo siento, Will, Te Amo._

_**Fin.**_

Esto me parte el alma mierda, Quiero a Jem, Pero amo a Will, Esto no es justo, nada es justo, Jem merece ser feliz, Pero Will está destrozado, Y me aterra pensar en princesa mecánica.

**¿les gustó? ¿comment para esta loca con el corazón hecho una pasita?**

**Salvatore's Girl.**


End file.
